heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2013.08.05 - So We Meet Again.
Outlying Boroughs The Bronx - New York Botanical Garden The Bronx is home to one of the largest and well respected botanical gardens in the country. The site has over 250 acres of different plant life that tourists peruse. In addition to tourism, the site is also popular for weddings, parties, and other events. Death... Rebirth... They do interesting things to someone. Especially if you carry over memories from your previous life... Or partial memories anyhow... It be a real mental clusterfuck. This is what happened to Satana. Her father's demons caught her and upon her return, she was killed. Of course... Exceptionally powerful demon that he is, her father didn't keep her dead. Which is why she's here now. Awaiting her time to rule her father's realms. What? She has to have some form of entertainment and humans are oh-so-good at providing that. Maybe it's the way they scurry and scramble and cling to beliefs that really don't matter... Or because she enjoys knocking them off their self imposed superior high horse. Either way! There are places... things... people that Satana knows are important to her. Even in this darker state... Where she's embraced the demon within... A part of her wants to remember. For this reason, she has wondered into the Botanical Gardens. It's important. She doesn't quite know why, but it is... She's made her way to a stone bench in a part of the Garden that's sectioned off. It always seems to be undergoing construction of some sort. There, she settles and closes her eyes, letting the dark magic of her father flow through her as she access the Astral Plane. Perhaps she'll find the answers there. Death...Rebirth...you might be surprise how often that seems to happen to an Asgardian. You get used to it. Fully expecting his wards around the area that make mortals remember that they suddenly have more urgent business elsewhere to still be functioning, Loki steps right out of midair in the center of the circular path. Of course, when these wards were created, Satana was placed on the exception list, so they wouldn't have worked on her even if she was a normal mortal. Loki should probably fix that one day. Bah...that's what apprentices are for right? Loki steps out of the hidden portal, and his outfit shifts suddenly from those flowing green robes into a chic black suit and power tie. Well tailored, flawless construction, and of course, some of the finest silk the 9 realms have to offer. The tie is emerald green, and the God adjusts it a moment, grinning softly to himself before he turns and then spots someone in his clearing. "Oh....hello." Loki says, looking wary. The echo of that voice from outside her body grabs Satana's attention, even as deep in as she is. Slowly, she brings her consciousness back to where it should be and opens red eyes. They flare for a moment and then die down to their typical color and settle on the well dressed God then narrow. "Hello." She studies him, carefully, as she releases the power she had gathered. " I..." She hesitates and then pauses. "Do I know you?" Because his voice is exceedingly familiar and is stiring flashes in her mind that she just doesn't understand. "Well...that depends, Beautiful. Do you have a tatoo on your buttcheek?" Loki asks, flashing a brilliant smile as he moves forward and stops just outside of reach near the stone bench. The man studies Satana, looking her up and down in a manner that makes it obvious he's looking at so more than just her physical form, despite his attempts at charm. A laugh, dark and rich, comes from the demoness as she stands. The black leather skirt rides up just enough, for a split second, to show that those stockings are actually thigh highs with gold embeliishment at the top. Black knee high boots and a green, leather front lace belly shirt finishes the outfit. Her head tilts, this way and that for a moment before her hair is tossed over her shoulder and she smirks. "Like what you see?" And as she inhales, that dark power flares in her and her eyes flash again. "And until you answer, my ass really isn't any of your concern." Somehow, despite the words, her tone is as light as one ever gets from a demon. Like she's... teasing. The Trickster nods his head, as his gaze finally reaches up to the woman's eyes. "Of course. You are indeed beautiful in your darkness, my dear. I'm just not sure if you are the same you, or just another you who looks like you. Things were all chaos then, and I had thought you were lost." Loki pauses a moment, one hand slipping casually into his pocket and the other coming up to stroke under his chin thoughtfully. "So...I suppose the answer to your question might be...maybe. If you are who I think you might be. But then again, with so changed, you may be someone else entirely. Or this might be a trick of some kind. So allow me...my mystery for the moment and let us assume the answer to your question is yes." Confusing yes? With the last few weeks of Loki's life, this is nothing. The Prince slides his hand out of his pocket, withdrawing a slim black cell phone, with a stylized gold cursive 'L' on the back. He's studying Satana intently, trying to judge her reaction as he lifts it up. "Mind if I take your picture?" he asks casually. Perceptive... Intelligent... Satana's a little different than before. "To what end?" Finally, she takes a step towards, him though her eyes on that 'L' on the cell phone case. "Hm." She gives a half snort before shaking her head and smirking. "Interesting." A slow walk is made around him unless he moves and when she comes to a stop in front of him, red eyes meet green. "Remain mysterious if you like. I do so enjoy unraveling them." Her lips are wet, slowly, and her eyes flutter for a moment before she gives her head a little shake. "Just who, precisely, do you think I am?" Oh look! A game of cat and mouse! "To what end? It's just a picture dear. It's not often one encounters such a stunning creature." Loki replies smoothly. He does indeed stand still and let the woman walk around him, and once more gives her an encouraging smile. "Like what you see?" he teases. "As to who I think you are, I could ask you the same question. If you think you know me...why?" the Trickster responds, stepping forward, almost right into Satana's personal space so that their faces are very close for a moment (if she doesn't flinch back) before he turns the motion with a smooth side step and takes a seat on the bench. He lightly pats the space beside him and looks cheeky. "Penny for your thoughts, luv." Satana snorts and rolls her eyes. "I am not quite so gullible as to believe it's just a picture but... By all means... Help yourself." His quip causes her to laugh. "Absolutely," is purred at him before she grins, showing just a hint of her fangs. Instead of backing up, she leans forward and tilts her head to cut her eyes up to him. When he twists, her head follows before she arches a brow. A look is given to the space and then to him. "Your voice," she finally answers and she settles next to him. "It reminds me of... someplace." And then there's that laugh again. "That was too corny sounding." A look is cut over to him. "Now... Answer me. Who do you think I am?" "Careful, luv. You'll find it more difficult to make a butterfly out of me." Loki teases when Satana shows the hint of her fangs. The man studies Satana again, instead of answering, and he looks to be weighing something in his mind. He slides the phone into his inside jacket pocket, buying himself a little more time to think before he finally speaks again. "My voice reminds you of someplace." Loki responds before his eyes glitter softly. ***and I think you are Satana, my lady, heiress of hell. Have I missed my mark?***, comes the gentle, probing touch of the Tricksters mind. "I seriously doubt that. I have yet to meet anyone that withstand my kiss." Satana smiles all too sweetly. "Shall we test your theory? It's been two days since I've fed." She hasn't questioned how he knows about any of that. When he puts the phone away, she pouts. "Mm. Decide you weren't as fond of me as you thought? Do the fangs scare you? I promise you'll love every moment of it." And then his voice enters her mind and her eyes slip shut. Flashes of Eldred play through her head... Of her room there... Of his workshop and the Norn Stones. Ruby red greets him when her eyes open again and she smiles, bowing her head. "Very good." She stands, only to turn and stand directly in front of him. "Your name... I'm losing my patience, dear. You know far too about me for us not to know one another and I really don't appreciate such information being kept from me." "Shall I use my full titles then, since you seem to remember only bits and pieces? Very well." Loki says, before vanishing. He reappears standing in the center of the clearing, hovering several inches off the ground. "I am...." the Trickster begins, as his well tailored suit shift to the full gold and green regalia over black leathers, he would wear to the Asgardian court. "a Prince of Asgard, The God of Chaos and Mischief, called the Trickster, Lie-smith, and the silver-tongued. I am also known as the Raven, he of many forms, the traveler, and the Fire-bringer. I am Loki Odinson." Satana 't help but be amused at the lack of answer to her question about feeding on him. She even gives a purposefully girlish giggle. When he lifts and gives his name and titles, she smirks and a brow arches. "Well... I suppose I could have let worse men brand me..." Again, her eyes close and flutter for a moment as she remembers having the tattoo done. The wardrobe that was presented to her in Eldred. "We were..." She frowns, obviously frutrated at not being able to remember all of it. " you unlock the rest of the memories?" Loki floats back to the ground and chuckles in response to the girlish giggle. His outfit once more shifts into the well tailored suit as he moves forward and reaches out to try and gently cup Satana's cheek. "I don't have a soul, luv, in the traditional manner that mortals do. Mine would likely destry you, should you attempt it. A cop out answer, I know, but we expirimented with it before. I am...quite potent to you." he explains, smiling as he looks into the woman's eyes. "As for your memories....maybe. It would involve me probling your mind very deeply, and there are parts of you that are quite dangerous when aroused." he comments with a amused wink. It's not in Satana to shy away from someone's touch. She's a succubus. It does, however, shock her when she has the urge to lean into it. An urge that is just barely resisted. "Mm. That was fun." Pause. "My ability to drain souls from the body... I've used it to restore your strength..." And then she's laughing again. "Darling, I'm always that dangerous. It's just harder to control then." Her eyes search his before she reaches up to remove his hand from her cheek. "You stood against my father... Why?" "Yes, you have used it to restore my strength. I found a way to preserve your butterflies. I still have one on my desk that I stare at from time to time." Loki muses softly, dropping his hand to his side and once more turning to sit down on the bench. He settles himself, brushing non-existant dust from his pant legs before he looks up to meet Satana's eyes once more. "I did stand up to your father. It's traditional to ask the father for his daughters hand in marriage." the Trickster responds, glancing away and studying the nearby plant life. He keeps Satana in the corner of his eye however, to see how that particular tidbit goes over. For a reason the demoness 't explain, knowing that he kept one of her butterflies causes her to smile softly. It's... sentimental and it tugs at her heart. Which confuses her even more. "Marriage..." She stops, looking at him a moment. "Did you love me?" She's well aware of how powerful she is... What she'll inherit... How powerful she could still become. Taking a seat beside him, she lightly bumps her shoulder against his. "I still have the necklace you gave me. Father was quite displeased that I insisted on keeping it." "Did I love you?" Loki repeats, looking back to meet her gaze. "I suppose that it doesn't really matter anymore, does it. Perhaps we will fall in love all over again. Why dwell on what was, when what will be is so more exciting." Loki is aide-stepping the question, but the look on his face gives away more than he means too. Of course he loved her. Or perhaps, it's all part of a carefully constucted of lies to get at the power that Satana will one day inherit. He is a master liar after all. "You kept the necklace? Interesting. Do you remember me giving it to you, and what it was for?" Loki asks, leaping onto the subject change. A knowing look is given to the God before she rolls her eyes. "That was rather smooth. I'll humor you," is said playfully. "Yes. I kept it. I remember... I remember that it was what allowed me to feel... safe. It brings forth memories of a castle... A sky of green with brilliant colors shifting through it... It took me.. It took me home." Her head is shook to clear the visions dancing in her mind. "I 't remember where that is though. I know these gardens are tied to it somehow but..." A shrug is given. "Like you said... I suppose it doesn't really matter anymore." There's a hesitation before, "Do you want it back?" She doesn't sound overly pleased with the idea of giving it up. "You speak of the realm of Eldred. Your home. Our home. And you are right to come here. There is an entance right over there." Loki says, making a motion towards the center of the clearing. "I do not want the necklace back. It was a gift. Even though the magic within it no longer works, it was still something I gave you." the Trickster explains, before sliding sideways on the bench to turn and face Satana. "So I have been more than fair in answering your questions. My turn. What happened to you?" 'Our home'... The words echo in her mind and send a shiver down her spine. Red eyes linger on the area he pointed out and the revelation that the necklace no longer works to get her there makes her heart ache a little. A pain that is all too clear in her eyes. "What happened to...I do not remember all of it. In truth... The last I clearly remember is you and some others storming into my father's Realms... I would have to say I died since I have... apparently... Not nearly enough memories from that life." Which obviously saddens her some. A deep breath is taken and her chin lifts. "I was, essentially, reborn. Made whole and corporeal again. I was taught the dark arts, I learned to fight, I learned to hunt properly, to control my shifting... I still have issues with that one sometimes..." She smirks and shrugs. "I was trained to take over my father's realms one day. I've only recently returned to the surface. Things were getting boring there... So I left. I'll go back when it's time for me to take over." "Death and rebirth. Trust me, luv. I understand." Loki says, grinning mischeviously with some unspoken secret. "So you are now, as you were when we fist met. Which was in a bar I belive. We killed a hooker together. Magical experience, if I do say so myself." Loki laughs at that, sliding back up to his feet and reaching his hand out, waiting for Satana to place her hand in his. "So we start over then. A pleasure to meet you, my dear. I am Loki the many-titled." "Club. And you tricked me, you dick." It's playful, as is the muttered grumbling about giving a lapdance to a 'damn illusion'. "Care to feel it again? Like I said... It's been two days. I'm not in the habit of starving myself." Her hand is placed in his and she stands fluidly. The entire situation causes her to laugh. "A pleasure, indeed, Loki. I'm Satana. The future Queen of Hell." Breath. "Now be a gentleman and feed me. Even if I do feel underdressed." "I would love to feel it again, my dear. It has been some time since I last sampled your butterfly." Loki says with a wink, bringing Satana's hand up as he bows over it and lightly kisses her fingers. He releases the hand, accidently brushing his finger down her palm as he straightens. Loki adjusts his tie once more, and suddenly it's gone, and Loki's motion turn into him unbuttoning the top two buttons of his shirt. The jacket is gone as well, leaving him in just the white shirt and black slacks. "Better? Or shall I take you into my bedroom and show you your wardrobe? It won't quite take you to Narnia...but it's quite large. You were always into the clothes. Not that I'm complaining." Red eyes flare and Satana's breath actually catches as it's kissed, a shiver running down her spine at the 'accidental' caress. "We should rectify that. Immediately." There's a smirk from the demoness. "I don't know... Keep undressing and I'm sure we'll get to the right point eventually." When he mentions her wardrobe, her eyes widen. "You kept my clothes there? Really!?" Yes yes. She's all girl in that regard. She loves her clothes. Once more, Loki laughs at the response the wardrobe brings. "Of course I kept your clothes, my Queen." he says, slipping into his old affectations of Satana quite easily. "You may even the entire collection back. I gave you an army of seamstresses, and you did keep them busy. Now then...you requested food. What would suit your pallet today. Blonde? Brunette? Elf? And would you prefer to hunt something together, or sample a delicasy from my collection?" That laugh brings a smile to Satana's lips and without thought, she leans up to brush a kiss to his jaw. "For now, my God and King, I'm going to have to ask you to hold onto them. I don't have anywhere to keep them." The question of 'dinner' causes her to purr. "You remember what will happen if you hunt with me, don't you?" Not that she's turning the idea down. It actually appeals to her quite a bit! "As long as you don't mind me borrowing them from time to time, I shall hold them until Ragna.....forever. I shall hold them forever." Loki says, quickly cutting himself off before finishing the word Ragnarok. Smooth, Loki. Then again, he never did feel like he had to maintain the charm around Satana. "And of course I remember what will happen if we hunt together. Do you remember?" he teases, accepting the kiss with good grace and beaming a smile to the woman. A brow arches at the half finished word. "Hiding things from me?" Her eyes sparkle and she leans into him, letting him lead. "Borrow away...Do you still have your belly button pierced in that form?" It would seem the longer she spends in his company, the easier it is to remember. His question causes her to all but purr and her eyes to flare. "Intimately." And then she smiles. Dark and dangerous. "Then hunt with me." "Loki grins. "As you wish." Category:Log